Ulrec Dawnsinger
|Row 3 title = Spells:|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Faith:|Row 4 info = Belore; Church of the Holy Light|Row 5 title = Coat of Arms:|Row 5 info = ----||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = Kingdoms * Kingdom of Quel'thalas ** Dawnish Quel'dorei *** Dawnish Army Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas * House of Dawnsinger * House of Highblade * House of Sunrose }} ---- |Row 7 title = Titles:|Row 7 info = ----|image =Ulrec and Makayla finished.jpg |thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = ----|Row 9 title = Allies:|Row 9 info = ---- |Row 10 title =Age: Status: |Row 10 info =97 Alive |imagewidth = 300|image3 = Serana-0.png|tab3 = Dress - A Rose's Warmth|caption3 = Serana after fully recovering from Ferwich. By: Jokosun(Dark Eyes Version) Listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4_lBT1OG_Y Save Me|image4 = Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|tab4 = Dress - A Dance with Dalren|caption4 = Serana trying on her dress. By: Aperns Listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O5euYPzcrY Play Me Like A Violin|image5 = Serana x Dalren.jpg|tab5 = Dress - A Wonderful Night|caption5 = Serana and Dalren Lightstrider enjoying a kiss. By: Latvina|Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = |Rank = |Battles = |Unit = |Commands = |caption = Ulrec by Aperns|Awards = }} Summery Ulrec Dawnsinger ''(Born -64 BDP) ''is a Quel'dorei Spell Breaker in service of the Grand Alliance. He is the second eldest living member of House Dawnsinger. History Youth Ulrec was born to two parents of noble birth, Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing, just behind his sister Serana, making him the second born, and heir after Serana. Ulrec was born in Dalaran, which his parents had made their home Ulrec spent much of his time training in the art of Arcane and Melee Combat in Dalaran, but he'd take breaks when it was time for vacation, which would be spent in his families homeland of Quel'damor. Ulrec never felt comfortable in Quel'damor at a young age, since it was different from the lifestyle he'd grown up to know in Dalaran. Ulrec put so much time into his training, that he earned the tittle of Spellbreaker, one that is both deadly in the art of Arcane and Melee. Second War The Second war was a chance for Ulrec to prove himself as a Spellbreaker. He had never seen combat outside of training, until this point. Ulrec and a small group of Spellbreakers were deployed with an Alliance detachment to snuff out Warlocks and Necrophyes, that the Orcs would send to push the Alliance back, but they were no match for the might of the proud Dawnsih Spellbreaker and his allies. Ulrec had sustained many injuries during the Second War, but this was due to him being risky, and not stopping the advance, even if he was told to retreat to fight another day. Ulrec wasn't someone to make big pushes to change the war, but he tried his hardest to never back down from the Orc menace. Peace Times WIP Third War WIP Reunion WIP Relationships: WIP Physical Description WIP Quotes WIP Personality Traits and General Habits WIP Racial Reactions WIP Politics WIP Current Political Status WIP Trivia * Ulrec used to have a beard that went down to his waist. * Ulrec trims his eyebrows. * His sisters adamantly believe he was Kiraun Sunwing's favorite child. * Ulrec is believed to be the only Dawnsinger in history to become a Spell Breaker. OOC notes: The actual Author has begun editing! Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Spell Breakers Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance of Lordaeron